Sleepless Night , BROKEN DAEJAE ! JongJae
by HNikenY65
Summary: "Dae… aku ingin.. kita akhiri hubungan ini dae.."/"kenapa jae ? wae kenapa kau memutuskan ku secara tiba tiba jae ? kenapa ?"/"Karna.. aku akan menikah dae… menikah dengan jongup". "Datanglah … kutunggu kedatangan mu hyung… karna itu kesempatan terakhir mu untuk bertemu dan melihat ku … karna .."….. tidak ! tidak mungkin ! kenapa kau tega jae ? BROKEN DAEJAE ! ANGST !


**Title : Sleepless Night **

**Author : HimchanNikenYoungjae**

**Cast : Daehyun,Youngjae,Jongup**

**Genre : Angst**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI,Broken DaeJae!,JongJae,Typos bertebaran,alur cerita aneh,berantakan**

**Author baru harap dimaklumi... ^^ flashback aku italic-in**

**review nya ne menerima saran ...**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ! NO BASH ! NO PLAGIAT ! NO COPAS !**

**klo ada kesamaan itu krna tidak kesengajaan,cast milik Tuhan YME, and ortu aku cma minjem nama tanpa sepengetahuan dan persetujuan mereka,YOUNGJAE MILIK DAEHYUN,DAEHYUN MILIK YOUNGJAE... BUT THIS STORY IS MINE ... !**

**Happy Reading ^^ **

**Sleepless Night **

Malam ini , mungkin akan menjadi malam yang terpanjang dan terburuk untuk ku. Aku mendesah berat. Sungguh ini sangat berat saat seseorang yang kau cintai pergi dan meninggal kan mu ketempat yang berbeda dalam peluka namja lain itu sangat berta membuat ku tak dapat terlelap. Aku hanya tidur sekejap dan tterbangun karna mimpi buruk menghantui ku dimana kau sedang bersenang senang dengan namja lin dikamar itu kau berdua , dikamar ini aku sendiri dalam kesunyian malam tanpa mu. Memori saat kita saling mencintai dan memori saat beberapa jam yang lalu terus berputar bagai film yg tiada hentinya.

Flashback on

_ Siang ini,kau kau berkata padaku bahwa kau ingin bertemu dengan ku. Di café favorit kita. Sekarang kami duduk berhadapan dengan 2 cangkir vanilla latte._

_"Dae… aku ingin.. kita akhiri hubungan ini dae.."ucapnya tiba-tiba membuat ku tersentak kaget. Ucapan nya yang tiba tiba membuat ku seperti tersambar petir disiang bolong._

_"kenapa jae ? wae kenapa kau memutuskan ku secara tiba tiba jae ? kenapa ?" Tanya ku bertubi tubi sambil menahan air mata ku agar tidak jatuh didepan nya dan terlihat lemah._

_"Karna.. aku akan menikah dae… menikah dengan jongup" katanya sambil menunduk dan diakhir kalimatnya ia berkata lirih sambil menahan isakan nya. Ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas medorongnya agar menjadi dekat dengan ku . "Datanglah … kutunggu kedatangan mu hyung… karna itu kesempatan terakhir mu untuk bertemu dan melihat ku … karna .. aku akan pindah dri Seoul hyung… sampai jumpa dipernikahan ku hyung dan kuharap dapat menemukan pengganti ku yang lebih baik dari pada aku hyung… good bye" katanya dan pergi_

_Aku hanya dapat mematung ini sungguh menyakitkan….. tidak ! tidak mungkin ! kenapa kau tega jae ? aku tau kau dijodoh kan tpi mengapa ? mengapa kau mau dengan nya jae ? kembaliah padaku jae aku membutuh kan mu aku tak mungkin bisa melupakan mu itu sangat menyakitkan jae. Kebalilah ku mohon …_

FlashBack off..

Aku kembali mendesah . ini sungguh berat sangat berat melepasmu saja aku tak sanggup apalagi melupakan mu ? kau terlalu berharga jae. Ini berat sungguh berat hingga aku tak mampu terlelap. Kupikir aku seperti orang bodoh mengapa aku tak menangis saja saat aku terluka ?.

Kenangan – kenangan itu masih terngiang difikiran ku seperti sebuah film yang tiada membuat hatiku semakin terluka lebih dalam lagi. Ini sakit hingga aku berfikir ini tidak akan pernah terobati lagi.

Aku tak bisa … aku tidak bisa melepasmu aku tidak akan pernah bisa karna kau sangat berharga untuk ku , kau sangat kubutuh kan jae , sangat. Kau berharga lebih berharga dari diriku sendiri. Jika memang benar ada mesin waktu dan mengundurkan waktu tepat 4 tahun yang lalu. Kenapa ? kenapa aku harus brtemu dengan mu ? kenapa aku harus mengenalmu ? , kenapa harus aku jatuh cinta pada mu ? haruskah aku menyalah kan takdir yang mempertemukan kita ? itu tidak mungkin. Harusnya dulu aku tidak bertemu,tidak mengenal,tidak jatuh cinta padamu pasti saat ini aku tidak akan seperti ini. Kembalilah, kembalilah pada ku malam ini, jika kau masih mencintai ku. Tetapi itu tidak mungkin itu hnya hayalan belaka.

Hari-hari dimana kita saling menciintai , saling mengasihi kembali terngiang difikiranku dengan akhir hari dimana kita saling membenci, hari dimana kau memutuskan ku dan pergi bersma namja lain yang lebih muda darimu. Ini sulit sangat sulit untuk dilipakan. Ini sunggguh menyedihkan betapa teganya kau teganya kau meninggalkan begitu saja . aku tak sanggup aku tak bisa ini sulit dan sulit dan sakit untuk ku meninggal kan mu,dan untuk kulupakan. I can't ….

Aku benci diriku sendiri. Mengapa aku masih mencintainya yg dengan tega nya kau meninggalkan ku sendiri tanpa pengganti. Aku tau ia hanya menuruti permintaan kedua ortunya agar kedua nya bahagia. Dan ia merelakan ku dengan sejuta kenangan masa lalu kita yg indah. Aku akan melupakan mu meski aku tak sepenuh nya yakin aku bisa melakukan nya tetapi apa boleh buat inilah yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

Aku memikirkan mu lagi. Apakah kau juga memikirkan ku ? aku rasa tidak karna mungkin sekarang kau sedang bersenang – senang dengan nya. Aku rela asalkan kau itu membuatmu senang. Kesenangan mu adalah kesenagan ku juga. Aku hanya mendesah berat. Hingga aku tak mampu terlelap dan kurasa ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Terlintas dibenakku terdapat sungai kta 'aku mencintaimu'.aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu pergi begitu saja.

Ketika aku melewati sebuah lampu jalanan aku tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas. Aku melihat mu pergi dengan seseorang didepanku degan jarak beberapa meter. Ku panggil namamu kau tak menolehkepadaku sedikit pun. Hingga akhirnya aku tersadar itu hanyalah mimpi buruk ditidur singkatku. Aku kembali terbangun

Kenangan bahwa aku mencintai mu. Sudah kucoba berulang kali untuk melupakan nya dan kembali muncul saat aku melihat figura dan terdapat fotoku dengan mu didepan biang lala itu membuatku teringat padamu lagi. Sudah kucoba untuk membuangnya tetap saja tidak bisa. Ini sungguh menyiksa ku. Jika kucoba lahi akan membuat ku bertambah sedih. Kau secara tak langsung telah meyakitiku dan menyiksa ku jae…

Aku tak bisa meninggalkan mu. Aku tak bisa melupakan mu begitu saja , jae. Kau terlalu berharga untuk ku lupakan, lebih berharga dari diri ku sendiri dan segalanya, jae. Kembalilah , kembalilah padaku malam ini. Akan kupeluk dirimu dengan erat agar kau tak pergi lagi .namun lagi lagi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Fikiran ku kembali mengulang kenangan – kenangan indah itu dan selalu berakhir dengan kita yang berpisah. Ini melelahkan sungguh ini sangat melelah aku ingin beristiraht di samping mu. Aku merindukan segalanya, aku merindukan mata indah mu, merindukan pipimu yang merona karna ku, merindukan bibir manis mu, merindukan senyuman manis itu, merindukan belaian tangan mu, merindukan kehangatan saat kau memelukku , aku merindukan semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku merindukan support mu saat aku sedang dalam masalah yang rumit. Kau selalu semua itu tidak akan pernah aku raih kembali, aku tidak bisa melupakan mu itu terlalu sakit dan melelahkan untuk ku lakukan. Aku menginginkan kau kembali padaku malam ini.

Malam ini , langit seperti mengerti perasaan ku saat ini. Langit tidak menampak kan satu pun bintang dan bulan pun tak tampak. Malam ini langit hampa tiada bulan dan bintang. Seperti hatiku yang hampa tanpa mu jae..

Tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Hari dimna aku kehilangan dirimu sangat sakit seperti luka yang kau taburi dengan garam.

Kau masih dalam fikiranku. Mungkin kah kau akan kembali. Aku inginkau kembali jae. Kembali ke pelukan ku.

Aku datang hanya untuk melihat mu. Kau tak tersenyum , kau tak pula mengatakan apapun meski satu kata. Bagaikan satu kata sma mahalnya dengan emas. Kau hanya bungkam yang membuat keaadaan canggung, aku ingin aku menginginkan mu kembali. Namun kau tak akan pernah bisa kebali. Hanya khayalan yang ada , dan tiba tiba kau beranjak dari duduk mu dan enghampiri seorang namja lain. Membuatku terbangun dari tidur singkat sangat singkat. Kau membuat ku tak dapat tidur jae. Aku mohon kembalilah agar aku dapat tidur dengan nyenyak.

Aku tidak mampu meninggalkan mu. Aku tak akan pernah mampu karna kau adalah segalanya untuk ku. Aku mohon kembalilah aku ingin beristirahat disampingmu. Aku ingin menyandarkan kepala ku kepada pundak mu yang nyaman. Kembalilah padaku , kembalilah meski hanya satu malam.

Aku terlalu mencintai mu hingga aku tak mampu melupakan mu. Hari-hari ketika kita bahagia dn ketika kita sling membenci .aku merindukan segalanya aku merindukan mu. Aku tak sanggup melakukannya, melupakan mu adalah suatu hal yang aku benci. Semakin aku mencoba melupakan mu semakin dalam luka dihatiku , Semakin aku mencoba melupakan mu semakin sakit untuk ku , Semakin aku mencoba melupakan mu semakin aku mengingat mu lebih lama lagi . Kembalilah padaku malam ini,kembalilah… Meski aku tau kau takkan pernah mengabulkan permohonan ku kali ini…. Back to me Just for tonight

.

.

.

.

.FIN

Annyeong yeorobeun ,, ^^ mian klo mengecewakan ,, coz ini petama kalinya aku membuat ff hehe._. :D

Gimana jelek ya ;( hehe maaf juga klo ini broken DaeJae

Jngan lupa review nya Gamsahamnidda ^^

Annyeong….. :*


End file.
